Khan.scratchpad.disable(); To move up to the maestro level in her piano school, Gabriela needs to master at least $103$ songs. Gabriela has already mastered $46$ songs. If Gabriela can master $8$ songs per month, what is the minimum number of months it will take her to move to the maestro level?
Answer: To solve this, let's set up an expression to show how many songs Gabriela will have mastered after each month. Number of songs mastered $=$ $ $ Months at school $\times$ Songs mastered per month $+$ Songs already mastered Since Gabriela Needs to have at least $103$ songs mastered to move to maestro level, we can set up an inequality to find the number of months needed. Number of songs mastered $\geq 103$ Months at school $\times$ Songs mastered per month $ +$ Songs already mastered $\geq 103$ We are solving for the months spent at school, so let the number of months be represented by the variable $x$ We can now plug in: $x \cdot 8 + 46 \geq 103$ $ x \cdot 8 \geq 103 - 46 $ $ x \cdot 8 \geq 57 $ $x \geq \dfrac{57}{8} \approx 7.13$ Since we only care about whole months that Gabriela has spent working, we round $7.13$ up to $8$ Gabriela must work for at least 8 months.